Amulet
by dreamninja
Summary: An amulet is stolen from an ancient tomb on Halloween night and if the thief's arent stopped they will raise an undead army.


Hikaru was walking around the WBBA headquarters in Egypt with Madoka, Ginga, and Kyoya when an orange haired boy came running up.

"Nile what's wrong"Madoka asked concerned.

"Kyoya there's a problem"Nile said running up to his friend. Kyoya just looked at Nile he was breathing so heavily Kyoya guessed he had ran a long way to get here. Once Nile caught his breath he stood upright again.

"One of the ancient tombs was broken into and an amulet was stolen"Nile said.

"So there's tons of amulets and other stuff in those tombs right"Ginga said as he munched on a hamburger.

"This one is special on halloween night it can rise the undead army of the pharaoh"Nile explained.

"Undead army that sounds creepy"Madoka said shivering at even the thought of it.

"Any idea where these grave robbers could be"Kyoya asked.

"Or who"Hikaru added.

"I have an idea someone said they spotted someone around the tomb that matched Selene's description"Nile said. At this Hikaru rolled her eyes the Garcia siblings were nothing but trouble.

"I'm sure the other Garcia's are with her"Madoka said frowning as well.

"Well to raise the undead army they have to go to the old battle ground so we at least know where to look. I hate to ask for help but I think all of them will be a bit too much for me alone"Nile said. Hikaru was shocked Nile may be Kyoya's friend but unlike Kyoya Nile seemed to know when he needed help.

"Count me in"Ginga said happily. Hikaru shook her head it was like Ginga didn't grasp the seriousness of the situation. Nile nodded and looked to Kyoya.

"Sure"Kyoya said smirking at his friend.

"I'll be there to"Madoka said.

"Me to"Hikaru said. It had been awhile since she had gotten to see any action and she was interested to see this Nile kid blade in person. They followed Nile to the spot hiding behind some nearby rocks.

"Now we just wait for it to get dark so the Garcia's will show up"Nile said sitting down leaning against a rock.

"Good thing I brought food"Ginga said pulling out some hamburgers and munching down.

"Maybe I could modify your beys while we wait"Madoka said. Kyoya handed over Leone but Nile decided to keep his.

"So how did you find out about this stuff"Hikaru asked Nile. Nile looked over at the blue haired girl and he hadn't realized before because of how stressed he was but she was extremely pretty.

"The amulet"he asked and Hikaru just nodded.

"I grew up here and it's common knowledge of anyone who lives here"he explained. She just nodded it was really cool to live by something like this but it also seemed dangerous.

"It's pretty hot here"Hikaru commented leaning back against the rock she couldn't wait for the sun to set.

"Yeah you get used to it being here for so long"he said looking up at the sun and smiling. Then he looked down at Horuseus still smiling. Hikaru scooted closer to look at his beyblade and smiled.

"Looks like an interesting defense type"Hikaru said. When Nile heard this he looked at her shocked she was pretty and knew about beyblade where had she been all his life?

"How did you know that"he asked instead of if she would marry him like he was thinking. Hikaru tensed up she had to think of a lie and quick.

"I do work at the WBBA"she decided instead of telling him the real reason.

"And she isn't that bad of a blader"Kyoya commented before walking off to check on Leone.

"You blade"Nile asked shocked. This girl just kept getting better and better.

"Not anymore"Hikaru said looking away. Nile decided not to ask anything more he could tell it was a complicated story and it wasn't his place to ask.

"It's getting dark"he said instead peeking over the rock. Hikaru looked over it to and saw the outline of 4 figures.

"Let's go"Nile whispered putting Horuseus in his launcher. The rest of them got ready and Nile sent Horuseus flying in an attempt to knock the amulet from Selene's hand but another bey blocked it.

"Looks like we've got company"Argo said. Selene continued to chant something while Argo, Ian, and Ienzo all battled with Ginga, Nile, and Kyoya while Madoka and Hikaru watched.

"She's almost done"Nile yelled trying to rush away from his battle with Argo. However his path was blocked by his opponents bey. Ginga and Kyoya tried escaping to with the same result.

"We have to do something"Madoka whispered to Hikaru. Hikaru looked around and got an idea.

"I'll distract her and when I do grab the amulet"Hikaru whispered to her friend. Madoka nodded and went off in the other direction while Hikaru headed straight for Selene.

"Argo"Selene yelled as she saw Hikaru coming. Argo tried to get away.

"Not so fast"Nile said blocking Argo's bey with Horuseus. Hikaru ran and while Selene sent her bey after Hikaru an opening occurred and Madoka snatched the amulet from Selene's hand.

"Hey"Selene yelled reaching for the amulet.

"Selene we have to go"Ian yelled. He was being beaten by Kyoya and Ienzo had been knocked out by Pegasus's starblast attack. Selene growled but ran off followed by Argo who was carrying Ienzo. Kyoya tried to go after them but Nile stopped him.

"We have to seal the amulet's powers now"Nile said bringing Horuseus over by the amulet. He took it from Madoka and placed it in the middle of the guys. Kyoya and Ginga used their beys to and they all circled the amulet.

"This would be easier if we had a 4th blader the more power the stronger the seal will be"Nile said.

"I have my bey"Madoka said pulling it out but Hikaru stopped her.

"Let me i'm stronger"she said. She was terrified but she pulled Aquario out and let it rip having Aquario fall into line with the other blades.

"Ok now"Nile said. On his signal they all attacked and the amulet glowed a weird color before it stopped.

"That's good now no one can summon the army"Nile said picking up the amulet.

"Well this wasn't how I expected to spend my halloween"Madoka admitted as they walked back to the WBBA.

"But now Hikaru's blading again"Ginga said smiling at the blue haired girl who just looked down at Aquario. She had to admit it did feel pretty good to blade again.

"Thanks for all of your help"Nile told the rest of them.

"The thing with Selene was all Hikaru"Madoka said smiling at her friend who just blushed she hadn't expected praise she was just trying to help.

"Well then thank you, you saved the world"Nile said.

"Don't be dramatic"Hikaru said. She couldn't take that much praise it was embarrassing.

"We're here"Madoka said walking into the WBBA headquarters. Kyoya and Ginga followed but Nile grabbed Hikaru's hand.

"Is everything ok"Hikaru asked looking down at their hands shocked.

"It was nice meeting you Hikaru you are welcome here anytime"he said placing the amulet in her hands.

"Shouldn't you put it back in the tomb"she said trying to give it back.

"You earned it"he said putting his hand over hers. They just looked at each other for a bit before Madoka came outside.

"Hikaru are you coming"she asked. Hikaru snapped out of the trance and looked away from Nile.

"Thanks"she said before going back inside with Madoka.

"A cursed necklace how romantic"Madoka teased as she nudged her friend. Hikaru just smirked and shook her head before looking down at the amulet.


End file.
